Serleena
Serleena was a an extraterrestrial film character who features in Men in Black. Biography Serleena origins are unknown except that she was a member of the Kylothian species who went about a life of crime. She attempted to enslave the world of Zartha but the only way she could accomplish this was by stealing the 'Light of Zartha. The Zarthans attempted to protect it from their pursuer and went to the planet Earth to hide it. The Men in Black in their first contact with aliens managed to spirit it away from Serleena's grasp and supposedly sent it into space. She then took her ship into space and went about a process of trying to recover the Light. Her campaign resulted in the destruction of numerous planets until she finally learnt that the Light was not in space but was to be returned to Zartha 25 years later. Thus, she took her ship to Earth after being informed by an alien inhabitant that he had spotted it on the world. She landed her small spacecraft on the planet where she was discovered by a dog but scared it away. Serleena then decided on an appropriate disguise to take to mask herself among Humanity. Noting a picture of a Victorian Secret female model wearing nothing but a bra and pants, Serleena shapeshifted into the attractive female form. She was immediately attacked by a Human rapist who then dragged her behind the bushes but quickly discovered in dismay her alien origins as she lifted him up, forced him down her throat into her stomach, smothering and digesting him. The Kylothian then digested the Human before moving to make contact with her alien informant. Arriving at his place of residence, he asked her to identity herself at which point Serleena used her finger tentacles to strangle him. He tried to negotiate and wanted cash but was silenced by increasing pressure on his throat. She asked him why he called her and if he had seen the Light. He said, however, that he did not know where the Light was but knew a Zarthan that might know where it might be. Serleena that let him go and took her new henchmen where the Zarthan was which was a take away pizza place. She threatened the alien disguised as a Human and asked him where the Light was but he kept protesting innocence. Serleena told him that she knew the Light was on Earth and that it was almost time for it to be returned as part of the 25 year cycle. He then told her that she was too late and it was going to return to Zartha soon. The Kylothian Serleena that mercilessly killed him by cutting him in half. Her henchmen said that she made a mistake for killing their only lead but she was confident that it was on Earth as the Zarthan said and went about trying to find the only person who knew where it was. Taking her henchmen, they infiltrated MiB headquarters disguised as immigrated aliens. She then used her abilities to sprout numerous tentacles to incapacitate all the Men in Black agents. She separated the mass of tentacles from herself leaving her enemies trapped whilst her henchmen went to find Agent Kay. However, he told her that he had escaped with fellow Agent Jay but that Kay had his memories wiped which would mean he would need a Reneuralizer to restore his memories. Serleena thus decided that she needed some more help in locating Agent Kay and freed numerous criminals within the MiB facility. She gave them a mission to find Agent Kay who had been responsible for a number of their incarcerations. Once dispatched, she interrogated Agent Zed and bantered with him after which she asked him to summon Agent Kay. He relented and gave her the phone but she discovered she was speaking to Michael Jackson and the distraction allowed Zed to free himself whereupon he attacked her but this did little to Serleena who easily defeated Zed with a flip of her tentacles. She then bade her henchmen with finding the missing Agents and discovered Frank the Pug hiding. Serleena tied him up and answered his phone when Jay called whereupon she masqueraded her voice as Frank in order to learn the location of Princess Laureena. She waited within the MiB headquarters when she discovered Agent Kay infiltrating the facility. Using her tentacles, she encased him and taunted him as well as asked him to relinquish the Light. However, he was defiant and told her to surrender herself but Serleena was not impressed and did not believe he could stop her. But Agent Jay was behind her and fired a powerful rifle and apparently incinerated Serleena. But a single part of her survived which allowed her to regenerate, once reformed she took a ship and chased the two agents who had Princess Laureena of Zartha with them he had the Light. The fight led into the underground where she was apparently killed by the giant alien worm Jeff. But parts of her had infiltrated the aliens body and consumed it resulting into a giant serpentine Serleena who tried to consume Laureena but Agent Jay jumped into her path. Her mouth tentacles tried to devour him but Agent Kay fired numerous energy pistol rounds that badly wounded her. At this point, Princess Laureena had entered her ship and about to fly away to her people. In desperation, the giant worm Serleena expelled a mass of tentacles from her mouth with the intention of infesting the ship. But before this part of her could reach the ship, the two MiB agents fired an energy blast that killed her in the air. Overview Personality and attributes Her true form was that of a small serpentine worm the size of a Human finger. From the mouth of this small form, she was capable of sprouting numerous smaller versions of herself constantly and taking the form of a larger superorganism composed of numerous serpentine parts of her. She was easily able to change from a finger sized creature to a Human sized one and to a giant worm sized creature. Upon seeing a picture of a Victorian Secret female model on a billboard, Serleena changed her appearance to that of an attractive Human woman. She made use of a Kylothian class C type vessel for travelling through the universe. This ship was, however, quite small and the size of a Human leg from the bottom to below the kneecap. It possessed mechanical arms to realign itself so it would face the sky while when landing it would crash into the planet. During her first encounter in finding the Light, she had met Men in Black leader Agent Zed. Powers and abilities As a member of the Kylothian species, Serleena had a wide range of abilities that stemmed from her being a mass of worm-like serpentine creatures that were as small as a Human finger. From this form, she was capable of extending numerous parts of herself creating a near endless mass of green skinned serpentine creatures. This provided her a number of abilities that were above that of a normal Human and made her very dangerous. Her primary ability was the capacity of manipulating her form to change her appearance to match that of any other species. By extending more tendrils, she was capable of forming a shape after which a facsimile of skin was formed making her appear as a Human with ease. Though she appeared Human, her true form gave her extensive powers such as the capacity to devour a fully grown Human and force them deeper into her stomach whereupon they were digested. Furthermore, her capacity to manipulate her mass allowed her to sprout numerous tentacles for various roles. They were able to extend suddenly from her fingers and wrap around the neck of enemies. She had fine control over these tentacles allowing her to choke enemies or leave them in a high state of discomfort. Serleena was also able to extend tentacles from her fingers at such length that they served as a whip and their sharpness allowed them to easily cut an organic mass in half with a single gesture. These same finger whips were also able to trip a person and cause them to fall by snatching at their legs. More extensive variations of these powers allowed her to sprout a massive mass of these tentacles allowing her to apprehend numerous opponents. These tentacles were able to surround a single target or a large personnel base that existed in a large facility. The tentacles were also able to snatch a person by their legs and hold them upside down. She was also able to separate parts of her tentacles from her main form allowing them to keep enemies tied up. All her fingers and thumbs were also capable of being used to encase a single target in her tentacles keeping them trapped with numerous new tentacles acting as snakes hovering near the target. In addition, she had a great deal of strength which was above that of a Human or some aliens. She was capable of grabbing the throat of a person and lifting them from the ground. Furthermore, she had a great deal of endurance and was able to survive numerous kicks from a Human without any apparent diminishment in her abilities. Her shapeshifting powers also extended to her voice allowing her to mimic the sounds of others with apparent ease allowing her to masquerade as others on the phone. She had extensive levels of regenerative abilities due to the fact that she consisted of multiple organisms. Thus, if she was vaporised by an energy weapon, she was capable of reforming herself should a single part of her survives. Notes *Serleena was portrayed by actor Lara Flynn Boyle. Appearances *''Men in Black II'': Category:Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Criminals Category:Villains Category:Men in Black Category:Lara Flynn Boyle